


Light as a Feather

by lethallethallan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethallethallan/pseuds/lethallethallan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan tries to make The Iron Bull happy after noticing how unhappy he was watching a pair of soldiers give one another piggy back rides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light as a Feather

The Iron Bull gazed at two inquisition soldiers running around in the training grounds. The bigger one was being given a piggy back ride by the smaller one and they both howled with laughter until Bull pushed passed them, toppling them to the ground.

Lavellan watched the scene unfold from Vivienne’s balcony. She promptly excused herself from Madame de Fer and jumped off the balcony in haste, running into the tavern after Bull.

She slammed the door open and immediately spotted him sulking in his usual spot. She stormed up to him, turned her back towards him, and readied herself.

“Get on.” She ordered.

“What?!”

“I’m going to give you a piggy back ride.”

“Uh-I don’t think that’s the best idea.”

“C’mon Bull, It’s a great idea. Let’s do it!”

She bent her knees and hoisted her arms ready to hold him. Those in the tavern began to surround the pair and cheer on the Inquisitor.

“Yeah she can do it!” they rooted, “Yeah, go Herald! You can do anything!”

She smiled at Krem who looked at them in amusement.

_He’s light as a feather._

“Are you sure Kad—?”

“Yes I am! I’m positive! I mean, I can carry those big two handed—FENEDHIS!”

\-------

“And how many bones did she break?” asked Josephine, solemnly looking down at her clipboard.

“A lot.” Bull responded, chuckling as Lavellan began groaning in pain.

“But I did it!” Lavellan proclaimed, lifting up a weak finger, “I held you up!”

Bull laughed, “Yeah, for about ten seconds before collapsing.”

“But I did it!” she said weakly, “I wanted to make you happy. I saw you looking at those two soldiers and well… I knew you wanted a piggyback ride…”

Realization dawned on him and he beamed. He sat next to her and gently took hold of her hand, “Thank you, Kadan. You made my day.”

She grinned and pleaded him to stay. Bull shook his head, “You need rest. I’ll come back later, I promise.”

As he closed the door to the infirmary, Bull began giggling with glee, he’d never tell her that the real reason he was sulking was because he was envious of the soldiers’ full heads of hair.


End file.
